Little Baby Shrimp
Little Baby Shrimp is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Cocktail * Lumpy Featuring * Lifty & Shifty * Pop * Cub * Quacks Appearances * Crafty * Savaughn * Otus Plot Lumpy takes a walk past a playground, where Pop watches Cub in a sandbox. Lumpy stops to pick up a coin. As he bends over, Lifty and Shifty sneak up from behind in an attempt to steal his wallet. The coin seems to be stuck on gum, prompting Lumpy to pull it out, accidentally tossing it into Lifty's forehead. Lumpy retrieves the coin and walks away putting it in his wallet. As Lifty treats his wound, Shifty thinks of another plan to rob Lumpy. Nearby, Cocktail tries to hit on Crafty, who mockingly calls him a baby for his size. This gives the raccoon brothers an idea. Shifty consults with Cocktail, promising him a share of the money if he contributes in their plan. Cocktail agrees to the terms. Lumpy hears a knock and sees a basket at his doorstep. Inside is Cocktail, dressed like a baby and acting as such. Falling for the trick, Lumpy picks him up and brings him into the house as his own. He leaves Cocktail in a cradle as he goes to cook something. Shifty starts to communicate with Cocktail via walky-takly, telling him to look for the moose's wallet. Cocktail searches the house until suddenly being spotted by Lumpy. He gets teary-eyed thinking the "child" is taking his first steps. Cocktail is placed in a stroller and Lumpy brings him to the playground. He leaves the shrimp in a sandbox with Cub, then chats with Pop about being a father. As Lifty and Shifty watch from a bush, Cocktail discreetly reaches into Lumpy's pocket and takes his wallet. However, Cub also grabs hold of it. They tug on it so hard that they both lose grip. Cub flies into a swing seat which twirls until he is compressed against the bar. Cocktail skins his knee and Lumpy takes him home. Cocktail remains strapped in the stroller as Lumpy applies ointment to his knee, delivering stinging pain to the former. Lifty distracts the moose by tossing a rock at the window, prompting Lumpy to investigate the noise. Lifty and Shifty break into the house and look for the wallet, when Cocktail reveals it in his hands. The twins congradulate him. Lumpy returns to see the crooks and thinks they want to steal his baby. They flee out the back door pushing Cocktail's stroller, so Lumpy calls the police before giving chase. Lifty and Shifty eventually hear police sirens as they run. Cocktail desperately tries to remove himself from the stroller. He unbuckles the seat belt and tumbles away. He ends up in some bushes in front of Quacks' house. Lifty and Shifty come to take the wallet which was dropped on the ground, when Quacks opens the door on them. He happens to be eating shrimp when Lumpy and the police arrive. Lumpy assumes the worst and Quacks gets tazed in the eyes. Lumpy mourns the supposed death as he sadly storms off, eating the leftover shrimp as he does. Cocktail pokes out of the bushes and sees Lumpy has left his wallet behind. He uses the money to bribe Crafty into dating him. Meanwhile, Lumpy is still depressed about losing his baby. Just then, he sees a puppy on his doorstep and decides to adopt it as his new baby. Deaths #Cub is squeezed by the swing chains. #Lifty and Shifty are smashed against Quacks' door. #Quacks is tazed in the eyes. Trivia *Cub's death is similar to one of Giggles' deaths in Blast from the Past. *Savaughn and Otus are the police officers who join Lumpy. Though it is unseen as to which of them killed Quacks. *This episode can be compared with the 2006 comedy film, Little Man, as both involve a short character posing by a baby. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 68 Episodes